half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Donut THX 1138
Hiya! Dear Donut THX 1138, Fortunately, I know some Half-Life, and I was actually writing fanfics about it in the winter...so I hope I can help more than with technical stuffelz. =D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 00:52, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Congratulations! Dear Donut THX 1138, I spoke to a Wikia Staffer, and she says "I like what I see in his contributions". =D That's access on...two wikis? One bureaucratic? Congrats! =D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 00:52, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Have to go urgently now, see you later! Sorry I can't contribute any more tonight, I just don't have the time. =D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 00:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Congrats, new bureaucrat! Use your POWAH wisely, my friend. Let us know if you need any help customizing or expanding. Invite your friends and folks from Half-Life communities -- let's make this a thriving place. Could you also expand the game's listing at w:c:gameinfo:Half-Life? You can also add an external link to this Wikia at the bottom of the article there (like the one on w:c:gameinfo:Halo: Combat Evolved). — Catherine o' the ComTeam 01:08, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :I've also added your info to Wikia:Half-Life; let me know when you've got a logo and I'll add that there too. — Catherine o' the ComTeam 01:33, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Logo See Wikia:Help:Improving_your_Wikia#Change_the_logo for the guidelines -- basically find or create the image you want, size it to fit, and upload it to the name Wiki.png, and it will overwrite the default Wikia logo. Remember, simpler is better for logos. If you or your friends are not graphically inclined, you can ask me or User:Sannse to edit your chosen picture to add text or a border or whatever you need. — Catherine o' the ComTeam 01:40, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Hello! More help has arrived! Have you uploaded a pic of Alyx Vance yet? Cause I have a good one. --Caboose Heavy Load Looks like you've been carrying this wiki all on your own! I'll have to lighten that load when I'm not feeling so lazy. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:16, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Technically, others made the first ten pages...lol :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:24, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Protection Um...you might want to consider protecting the main page...just a thought :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:29, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Wowser Geez, you deserve some super big award or something! Anyway, I've got to go now, but I'll get on here ASAP tommorrow. If any pics are needed, lemme know. My pic-finding skills are uncanny, but I don't mean to brag. --Caboose Orange Juice and 02:31, 11 April 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki Dear Donut, I feel that my assets lie primarily in MediaWiki modification, and I'd like to start by customizing layout - modifying sidebar, background, user icon, search icon, modifying recent changes, whole nine yards. However, MediaWiki access is instrinsically something accessed only with administrative access, so just saying that I'll be unable to make such modifications without having such access. =D Later. =D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 11:26, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Main Page Dear Donut THX 1138, The beginning was already very good for an abandoned Wiki, I just tidyed up the header...see ya! =D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 11:49, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Congrats! I see that you got Catherine to give you access. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:00, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Just remember that I dislike fixing all those darned ...but I'll do it anyway. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 19:05, 11 April 2007 (UTC)